Mince alors!
by s-bmabelle
Summary: Petit OS qui se situe juste après le dernier épisode de la saison 3... SwanQween of course!


**Bonsoir tous!**

**petite pause dans mes put*ù^^* de révisons de meù^*ùù^ d'histoire pour mon put$$*ù^ d'exam de merù*ù*ù$**

**J'ai écrit un petit OS, en fait il me trottait dans le tête depuis le dernier épisode de la saison 3...**  
**Fallait absolument que je l'écrive, sinon il allait pas me fiche la paix!**

**Pour tous ceux qui suivent ma fic "ouh la menteuse" pas de panique, je continue hein! **

**Bon je vous préviens, ça paie pas de mine, c'est écrit vite fait, sans prise de tête, donc ne vous attendez pas à un truc méga giga...bref!**

**Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'imagination, et la façon de parler des perso... oui je parle comme ça dans ma vie de tous les jours, si vous avez les oreilles ou les yeux chastes... Lisez pas! Oui je jure comme un chartier...**

**Désolée pour les fautes...**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, c'est ce qui m'importe le plus quand je décide de poster...**  
**ENJOY... ou pas... **

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Regina était enfermée chez elle. Trois jours qu'elle oscillait entre ruminer sa colère envers Emma Swan, qui avait ramené cette femme du passé, sans même penser aux conséquences, sans se dire que cela pourrait avoir une influence néfaste sur le présent, et sa colère envers Robin, qui ne lui avait plus accordé un seul regard dès lors qu'il avait retrouvé sa femme, lui qui avait eu de si belle paroles, des promesses de jours heureux, des gestes inoubliables. Et puis après la colère, la compréhension. Après tout, Emma avait fait ce qui lui semblait juste et logique. Elle avait eu la possibilité de sauver une femme, injustement condamnée à mort, comment ne pas le faire? Non, elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Emma, en tout cas pas indéfiniment. Cela faisait trois jours que la sauveuse la harcelait littéralement au téléphone. Regina répondait à un appel sur cinq. Elle ne pouvait être plus claire dans ses réponses. A peine le téléphone décroché, elle ne laissait même pas le temps a la blonde de réaliser qu'elle était en ligne: "Allez au diable Miss Swan!" "Oubliez-moi!" ou encore "Allez donc faire un footing sur l'autoroute!" étaient les seules paroles qu'Emma pouvait entendre avant qu'une tonalité lui signifie qu'il n'y avait plus personne de l'autre côté. Et puis, comment en vouloir à Robin? Il avait retrouvé sa femme, la mère de son fils, son premier vrai amour. Celle qu'il avait crue morte pendant toutes ces années, celle qui occupait ses pensées et ses rêves. Marian lui était revenue et Regina n'était plus. Elle le comprenait, vraiment, si c'était Daniel qui était revenu ce soir-là, elle aussi aurait quitté Robin. En revanche, elle était en colère pour son comportement. Elle aurait au moins aimé qu'il lui dise quelque chose, ou qu'il fasse au moins semblant d'être désolé pour eux. Mais rien, pas un regard, pas un mot. Après cinq minutes, elle avait quitté le Granny's, et la seule personne qui avait essayé de la rattraper, c'était Emma Swan.

Soudain, elle se demanda pourquoi c'est elle qui restait cloîtrée chez elle à broyer du noir, alors que cette fois, elle n'était en rien responsable de son malheur. Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, alors il était hors de question qu'elle se cache. Elle se prépara donc, dans l'idée d'aller boire un café au Dinner, passer l'après-midi à la mairie pour travailler et surtout, appeler Henry pour lui proposer de passer la soirée avec elle, puisque depuis trois jours, les seuls échanges qu'ils avaient eu été des texto où Regina jurait à son fils qu'elle allait bien mais préférait rester seule quelques temps.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le restaurant, toute forme de bruit stoppa. Conversations, couverts contre les assiettes... Le temps venait comme de se figer. Regina n'en prit pas compte, tentant de garder sa prestance naturelle, et se dirigeât au comptoir où elle commanda un café à emporter. Ruby l'observait d'un regard mêlant peur et compassion, ce qui énerva le maire au plus haut point, elle leva un sourcil en interrogeant la serveuse du regard.

" -**Regina...est-ce que...** _Le maire soupira exaspérée_

- **Je vais bien Miss Lucas. Merci."**

Elle allait partir quand elle remarqua tous les regards braqués sur elle. Elle roula des yeux puis s'éclaircit la gorge. Elle prit la parole d'une voix forte mais calme.

" **- Très chers habitants de Storybrooke, au cas ou vous vous poseriez la question, je vais bien. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, mon moral n'est pas au plus haut, mais rassurez-vous, je m'en remettrais sans essayer de me venger ou de lancer quelque malédiction que ce soit. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée."**

Quand elle atteint la porte, quelqu'un à l'extérieur la poussa pour entrer. Lorsque Regina reconnu la nouvelle venue, elle pensa "parfait il ne manquait plus qu'elle". Elle bouscula presque Emma pour sortir, mais celle-ci la retint par le bras.

" - **Regina...** _La reine tira sur son bras pour le récupérer_

- **Non Miss Swan, je n'ai toujours pas envie de vous voir! **

**- Regina s'il te plaît... Il faut qu'on en parle...**

**- Je n'ai pas le temps... Mais prenez rendez-vous, je crois qu'il me reste une plage horaire libre le 32 février prochain! **

**- Mais... **

**- TOI!** _Robin venait de sortir des toilettes._ **Comment oses-tu te montrer?! **_Regina en resta scotchée_**. **

**- Robin? **

**- Tais-toi! Je t'interdis de me parler! Comment peux-tu te montrer ici, devant tout le monde, après tout ce que tu as fait!? Je devrais te tuer... **_Avant qu'il ne finisse, la brune sortit, suivie de la blonde._

- **Regina attends!**

**- Et attendre quoi Miss Swan? Que Robin sorte pour me tuer?**

**- Il ne te touchera pas! **_Regina allait répondre mais l'homme sortit à son tour et fonça directement sur elle. Emma se jeta sur lui, lui bloquant le passage_

- **Laisse-moi passer !**

**- Non mais ça va pas, tu vas calmer tes nerfs !**

**- Robin… je ne comprends pas…** _Regina était effrayée et ne comprenait pas le comportement de cet homme habituellement si tendre_

- **C'est vrai ça, on peut savoir ce qui te prend ?!** _Emma avait du mal à se contenir, autant qu'elle avait du mal à contenir l'homme_

- **Ce qui me prend ?! Elle a tué Marian ! C'est à cause d'elle si j'ai été dévasté tout ce temps, et si Roland a été orphelin !**

**- Non ce n'est pas elle ! C'était la méchante reine… ici c'est Regina !**

**- Miss Swan, je peux me défendre m…**

**- C'est pourtant la même personne qui a condamné ma femme parce qu'elle voulait aider ta mère**

**- Et alors quoi ? Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu le savais très bien, qui d'autre aurait tué Marian ?** _Le voleur ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais resta muet face à cette réalité._ **Et pourtant ça ne t'as pas dérangé de partager son lit !**

**- Miss Swan je ne vous permets…**

**- Ca ne change rien aux faits ! Elle l'a tuée…**

**- Mais elle est pas morte espèce de gros débile ! Je l'ai ramenée, alors … »**

Regina était triste d'entendre Robin, il venait tout simplement de lui briser le cœur. Et même si elle aurait voulu remercier Emma de prendre sa défense avec autant de conviction, elle était trop exaspérée par les deux personnes qui se disputaient comme des gamins, oubliant presque sa présence. Alors elle fit la chose qui lui semblait la plus sensée. Elle se dirigeât à sa voiture et partit à toute vitesse. Quand Emma s'en rendit compte, il était trop tard, Regina était repartit. Elle empoigna Robin par le col et le secoua comme un cocotier.

« - **T'es content de toi abrutit ?! Elle est partie !**

**- Tant mieux ! Bon débarras !** _La blonde lui assena un coup de poing dans l'épaule._

- **Putain de merde, ça fait trois jours que je cherche à lui parler ! Tu fais chier le sauvage !** »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle sauta dans son véhicule et se mit à la recherche du maire.  
De son côté, Regina s'était dirigée vers la mairie, mais en arrivant devant le bâtiment, elle se dit qu'elle avait eu assez d'évènement pour la journée. Elle remit alors le contact, et rentra chez elle. En arrivant, elle posa ses clefs et son sac main sur la commode à l'entrée, et son manteau au porte-manteau, puis elle s'assit à même le sol, sur les marches en marbre et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle pensât « quelle misérable vie » et un coup de sonnette retentit. Elle cria assez fort pour être entendue : « Qui que soit, allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis » mais le bruit de sonnette se répéta trois fois de suite, l'obligeant à ouvrir. Elle découvrit Emma l'air penaud.

« - **Tiens ! Et moi qui me demandais justement si ma journée pouvait être pire ! **

**- Regina je t'en prie, on doit parler…**

- **Non, VOUS avez besoin de parler pour vous déculpabiliser, vous vous fichez pas mal de ce que je peux ressentir !**

**- Je te jure que c'est faux ! Tu dois m'écouter, je t'en supplie…**

- **Si j'insiste pour que vous partiez…**

**- Aucune chance !**

**- Pourquoi ne suis-je même pas étonnée ?** _Emma pénétra dans le manoir quand elle vit la brune se diriger vers sa cuisine._ **Je suppose qu'en plus, je dois aussi offrir le café. **_Emma s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte._

**- Tu fais comme tu le sens, tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu m'écoute. **

**- Très bien Miss Swan, vous avez deux minutes.**

**- Hein… quoi… mais**

**- Que le temps passe vite, plus qu'une minute trente…**

**- Ok, très bien… Je veux que tu saches à quel point je suis désolée, parce que je le suis vraiment, j'aurais dû réfléchir, mais j'aurais pas pu laisser cette femme mourir sans tenter quoi que ce soit, et j'avais peur de la laisser dans le passé, je voulais pas modifier les choses, mais je ne savais pas qui elle était, comment j'aurais pu le savoir ? C'est vrai quoi… mais je t'assure que si j'avais su qui elle était… en fait je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait mais, tu vois, tout ce que je sais c'est que je m'en veux de t'avoir fait souffrir même si c'était totalement involontaire de ma part…**

**- Emma…**

**- Je me sens si mal si tu savais à quel point, je me déteste vraiment pour ça parce que…**

**- Emma…**

**- Parce qu'à cause de moi tu souffres et je n'aime pas savoir que tu souffres, tu mérites d'être heureuse, vraiment… Alors s'il te plait pardonne moi, parce que je ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir sauvé la vie de quelqu'un, mais je veux pas te perdre et…**

**- MISS SWAN !**

**- Quoi ? **

**- C'est bon ? Tu as fini ? Respires, tu vas tomber dans les pommes…**

**- Mais… je…**

**- Tu veux savoir ce que je pense ? En fait, je ne t'en veux pas… Enfin, pas complètement… **_L'air ahuri de la blonde tira un sourire à Regina_**, Je ne peux décemment pas t'en vouloir de l'avoir sauvée, tu n'aurais jamais pu te le pardonner si tu l'avais laissée… Mais je dois t'avouer que je me demande si la famille Charming n'est pas vouée à me gâcher la vie… Je devrais rester loin de vous, pour mon propre bien ! Mais je ne peux m'y résoudre, tu t'ais montrée être la meilleure amie que je n'ai jamais eu et la façon dont tu as pris ma défense tout à l'heure me prouve que je pourrais toujours compter sur toi… **_Emma lui sourit tendrement_**, Mais encore une fois, je croyais avoir droit à ma fin heureuse, et tu as fait la seule chose qui pouvait me l'enlever, alors oui, j'éprouve de l'amertume envers toi. Robin était mon seul espoir depuis tant d'années et maintenant… plus rien**

**- Ce n'est pas plus mal si tu veux mon avis ! **_Regina perdit instantanément son sourire._

**- Je te demande pardon ?**

**- Je trouve que c'est un mal pour un bien…**

**- Tu te fiches de moi n'est-ce pas ? Robin a failli me tuer il y a moins d'une heure, et tu penses que c'est un mal pour un bien ? **

**- Oui, mais ne te fâche pas, je m'explique… En fait, j'ai jamais pensé qu'il était ton véritable amour…**

**- Oh vraiment ? **_Regina leva un sourcil et croisa les bras attendant plus d'explications… _

**- Ben ouais… je sais pas comment le dire mais… je trouve qu'il ne te méritait pas… et ce qu'il s'est passé me prouve que j'avais raison… cet abrutit est retourné avec Marian sans même un regard pour toi…**

**- Je ne peux pas le blâmer pour ça… il a retrouvé la femme de sa vie, la mère de son enfant… Si c'était Daniel qui était revenu, j'aurais fait la même chose…**

**- Peut-être **_Emma faisait la moue et semblait réfléchir_**… Mais ce qu'il vient de se passer nous prouve qu'il ne t'aimait pas comme il le devait…**

**- Emma, cela ne prouve rien du tout, je suis celle qui lui arraché sa femme…**

**- Et ça lui donne le droit de te tuer ? Merde alors… il n'est pas celui qui t'ais destiné… **_Le ton montait vite dans la cuisine du maire_

**- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu es devenu un oracle en retournant dans le passé ?**

**- Non mais ce n'est pas une connerie de prophétie sur un tatouage à deux balles et une poussière à la con qui peuvent te dicter ta vie !**

**- Comment tu peux savoir pour la prophétie?**

**- Tink est bavarde quand elle boit ! **

**- Je vais la tuer ! Mais ça ne change rien aux faits… si ce n'est pas lui, qui alors ? **

**- Ouvre les yeux Regina… peut-être que tu l'as sous les yeux !**

**- Trente ans Emma ! Trente que je suis seule ici ! Si mon véritable amour se trouvait parmi nous je l'aurais peut-être trouvé non ?**

**- Peut-être que cette personne est là depuis moins longtemps… genre trois ans…. »**

Regina ne voyait vraiment pas où le shérif voulait en venir, elle ne voyait vraiment pas qui elle avait loupé dans cette minuscule ville où elle connaissait tout le monde, et qui était là depuis seulement trois ans, à part la sauveuse ? Devant la mine plus que perplexe de la reine, Emma leva les yeux au ciel, puis combla l'espace entre elles pour coller ses lèvres à celle de Regina. Sous le coup de choc, la brune ne broncha pas, répondant même au baiser, mais après quelques secondes, elle écarquilla les yeux et repoussa Emma.

« - **Emma… mais qu'est ce qui te prends ?** _Emma baissa les yeux, et rougit de la tête aux pieds_

- **Je suis désolée Regina, je pensais que… non rien… s'il te plait pardonne moi ! »**

La reine resta figée de surprise tandis que la sauveuse prenait la fuite. Regina sortit de sa torpeur juste à temps pour courir après Emma et la rattraper par le bras avant qu'elle n'ait atteint la porte d'entrée.

**« - Attends Emma… tu… ce que tu essayais de me dire… tu…**

**- Oui Regina, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi… Je suis désolée… c'est tellement embarrassant… Merde je sais plus où me mettre…**

**- C'est… oui en effet c'est… curieux… je ne t'avais jamais envisagée de la sorte…**

**- Envisagée de la sorte… mmmh, on peut dire que tu sais choisir les mots justes !**

**- Je suis désolée Emma,** _elle eut un rire nerveux_, **ce que je veux dire c'est… tu crois qu'entre nous… ça pourrait marcher ?**

**- On pourrait essayer… enfin je veux dire… **

**- Oui on pourrait… à vrai dire, tu embrasses plutôt bien et l'idée d'être avec toi est plutôt séduisante…**

**- Oh alors… tu veux… je…**

**- Taisez-vous Emma Swan ! Et embrassez-moi ! »**

Emma ne se fit pas prier et cette fois le baiser fût vraiment partagé. Sensuellement, amoureusement, passionnément… C'est à ce moment que Regina eut un déclic. C'était donc ça, ce qu'elle ressentait dès qu'elle se trouvait en présence du shérif… mince alors! Amoureuse depuis trois ans et c'est maintenant qu'elle s'en rendait compte !

* * *

**Je vous avez prévenu que c'était pas l'OS du siècle hein...**


End file.
